


Renege

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A meeting two years later.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Renege

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML 15MinuteFiclet. April 16, 2004.

Light rain started to fall, flattening spiky hair down onto the man's head. He didn't bother moving into the cover of the nearby shrine though; he was afraid that if he did that he would miss the coming of his partner.

Their meeting was set some years ago, back when they parted company and headed off into differing parts of the unknown fragmented worlds that spread around them.

Looking up, the angel statue the man stood under seemed more ominous than it had that bright sunny day. He'd had a smile on his face, a willingness to test what he could do. They'd been apart before, so he knew he would be all right on his own.

The angel was missing her right arm, whatever she had been holding was now a mystery for ages. Not even sure what the shrine was actually for, the man eyed it again. Years of neglect had taken their toll on it, but the world was dead. No life, save for trees and forest animals made itself evident. It was the perfect spot to be truly alone.

With a sigh, the man walked towards the shrine. The rain was falling harder and he knew he could watch the broken angel from just inside the entrance. It wasn't cold at all, but a fire did seem tempting. All it would take would be a simple spell.

The roof of the shrine had held over the years, keeping everything inside dry and almost comfortable. The world seemed to be some sort of interim stopover point, and evidence from other travelers decorated the floor of the first room. A pile of blankets were neatly folded in one corner, something the man did not remember doing.

Someone had been there since he had last set foot on the world.

Thunder startled him, pulling him from his reverie. A quick glance at the statue revealed only the same empty courtyard that had been there all day.

They were supposed to be there, together, two years older, two years wiser. They were supposed to make love again, beneath the protective watch of the angel. They had promised one another.

Thankful his traveling bag was waterproof, the man set it down and started digging through it for something to eat. A fire sounded like a good idea as well. It would have to be inside though, since the rain didn't seem to want to let up.

His mind raced with all the possibilities of what could have happened. Sure, he himself had managed to end up in several near-death adventures, but he never worried about his partner - his lover. The last though he had was the most alarming - what if he had lost his love to another person?

When the thunder rumbled through the sky again, the man didn't bother to look up. Something had happened to keep his silver-haired partner from him.


End file.
